Ten Years
by danceswpenguins9
Summary: OW/OC/CD How long does it take Tamsin Applebee to realize that Oliver Wood is not just the Quidditch obsessed boy next door? And why is Cedric Diggory always blushing? Awkward teenage love triangle, gotta love it.
1. Ch 1: Summer

Ten Years

Chapter One: Summer

…_THUD…_

Something hit my bedroom window, snatching me away from my pleasant dreams. Aggravated, I rolled over in bed and stuffed a pillow over my head, trying to drift back to sleep.

…_THUD…_

My eyes snapped open, wandering over to the clock on my bedside table. It was near seven in the morning. What could he possibly want?

…_THUD! _"Tamsin!" I hear him calling me, muffled through the thick stuffing of the pillow. "Tamsin get up! I'm just going to keep chucking rocks until you get your lazy arse to the window!"

Beyond irritated, I tossed my pillow across the room and jumped out of bed. Pushing my tangled dark hair back from my face, I shuffled over to the window to stick my head out and look down. I squinted in the bright morning light, and sure enough I saw him on the ground beneath my window.

His brown hair looked almost gold in the sunlight, and he had his broomstick slung across his broad shoulders. He tilted his head back to look up at me, and I must have looked pretty grumpy at that point because a broad grin spread over his face.

"Oliver Wood," I growled, "What the hell do you think you are doing waking me up so early?!"

"Early? The birds have been up for hours already, Applebee," He called back up to me, smirking.

"Do I look like a bloody bird Oliver? Do you see any feathers?" I retorted. I saw him cock his head, as if considering that. Deciding I'd rather not hear his opinion, I continued. "What could you possibly want?"

Wood shook his head, laughing. "I thought I told you. I've been selected to be Gryffindor's Quidditch captain next year!"

I rolled my eyes, though he probably couldn't see it from two stories down. "No, you told me. I just fail to see the connection between your being captain and my sleep deprivation."

"I need your help! I've only got three months until school starts back up!" Oliver explained, the pleading note in his normally deep voice raising its pitch.

I shook my head, muttering, "You have got to be kidding me…"

"Please, Tamsin! You're the only other Quidditch player around!" He called up desperately. "Besides, you could use the practice, Hufflepuff needs all the help it can get!"

I narrowed my eyes. "I wouldn't be so cocky, Wood. We've got a new seeker, he's brilliant."

Oliver laughed loudly. "That Diggory bloke? Brilliant is hardly the word I would use to describe him…"

I heaved a sigh. Clearly I wasn't going to be getting any more sleep that morning. "Fine, I'll be down in five minutes," I called down to him, defeated. I ran my fingers through my hair before tying it up, then changed into a t shirt and shorts. I finished tying on my shoes before I glanced in the mirror.

I looked disastrous. My hair was in a messy, lumpy pony tail and my clothes were wrinkled. Not to mention just my face in general. At least my eyes were always pretty, a clear shade of blue. I sighed, reminding myself that Oliver was hardly someone I should have to impress. Somehow that didn't help, though I grabbed my broomstick and ran downstairs, taking the steps two at a time.

I shoved the front door open to see that Wood had moved around to the front of my house and was currently waiting for me underneath the large willow tree by the drive. "That was six minutes," he told me, grinning. "Come on, I've already got the hoops set up in my yard." He hopped onto his broom, zooming off across the lawn towards his house.

I sent a tired glance back up at the second floor of the white farmhouse I lived in, imagining my bedroom with its nice soft bed that I could still be in. Then I straddled my broomstick and followed him, cursing the fact that I had to live next door to a Quidditch fanatic.

* * *

It was only noon. Normally I would still be sleeping. Instead, I was beyond exhausted and trying to stretch out a muscle cramp. I laid in the shade of a tree in Oliver's backyard, watching as he went over some new play he was inventing, his broom hovering close by.

He drew the play out with a stick, looking more like a child playing in the dirt than a serious Quidditch player. He frowned, scratching something out, before muttering. "That could work…You ready to get back to it, Applebee?"

"Unless you want to be responsible for my early death, no," I retorted. "I'm beat. I quit for today."

Oliver looked up, instantly giving me what I can best describe as puppy dog eyes. He stood up from where he had been kneeling, dusting his hands off on his jeans. "You're pulling my leg. Really? Rogers doesn't work his team hardly enough then, if you're already tired."

"He works us hard enough. We've been out here for five hours almost," I complained, kicking my worn tennis shoes off. "You do realize there are three whole months left to train, you don't need to get it all in today."

Wood heaved a sigh before nodding, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck. He walked over to where I was relaxing on the grass and sat down beside me. "I just want to win this year…I can't stand Flint."

"He's a real piece of work…" I agreed. Looking over at the huge blue house nearby, I could just barely make out his mother moving around the kitchen. She was peering out the window at us. "Your mum still fancying the idea of us getting together?" I asked Oliver, grinning wickedly.

He laughed, and shook his head slightly. "Yeah…I keep telling her it would be weird, I've known you since I was five. I still remember when you ate dirt," Wood accused, leaning back to lay down.

"Hey! I brushed off the top layer, it was clean," I protested, though I couldn't stop myself from grinning at the memory. In my own defense I added, "I was only four, give me a break."

Oliver lolled his head to the side, smiling. "Fine…Tell me about this new seeker? You sure he's going to make the team?"

I shrugged a shoulder, amused by how quickly he could turn the topic back to his obsession. "They say he's the best we've got. Better than Summerby even, but he kept the spot because it was his last year."

Already I could see the gears turning behind Oliver's brown eyes. "Right…What else do you know about him?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Not much, he's a year behind me. Cedric, I think his first name is. Why?"

Quickly Oliver shook his head, looking straight up into the leaves above us. "No reason. I've got to hold try outs for a seeker myself, but Gryffindor looks to have little talent…"

"I'm sure you'll find someone," I told him. He didn't look convinced, so I tried changing the subject. "How's Addy?" I asked, remembering his older sister had left for the states.

"Fine, I suppose…What do you think of Bell?" He persisted. I thought for a moment before realizing he was referring to one of the Gryffindor team's hopefuls for the next year.

I sighed, rolling my eyes and standing up. I brushed off the back of my shorts, shoving my shoes on. Oliver looked over at me questioningly and I just shook my head, holding out my hand for my broom to jump into. "Sometimes I just wish you could talk about something other than Quidditch," I told him.

I started trudging back across the hills towards my house, only to pause as Oliver called after me. "Wait!" I turned back around to see that he had sat up, and was grinning nervously.

"You're not mad or something, are you?" he asked.

I frowned, considering that. For some reason I was slightly irritated, but it would be pointless to try to explain why to him. I forced a grin onto my face. "Course not," I told him.

He relaxed before teasing, "Good. We wouldn't want you to start acting like a girl anytime soon."

"Oh, har har, Wood," I retorted, turning my back on him.

"Same time tomorrow?" he yelled after me.

I scoffed. "No earlier than nine Wood, or I will curse you!" I called back.

* * *

We trained together every morning for most of June. Sometimes it was more serious, but other times we couldn't help but start to mess around, racing each other or altering the hoops when the other wasn't looking.

We had been playing Quidditch together since we were little, and old habits die hard. Lucky for me, Oliver eventually calmed down and realized he was probably more prepared for his role as captain than any of his predecessors. He was a bit young for team captain, only starting his fifth year, but I knew Gryffindor couldn't have chosen better.

They were a tough team, and he was a hard keeper to get past. Luckily I knew him well enough to score fairly well against him, probably one of the reasons my spot as chaser for Hufflepuff had been secured the previous year.

It was the first week of July that I had to break the news to Oliver that I wouldn't be practicing for the next week. He landed with a jolt on the grass, staring at me incredulously.

"A whole week? What in the name of Merlin could you be doing for a whole week?" He asked.

"Gee, I dunno," I replied, pretending to think. "Maybe celebrating my fourteenth birthday?" I asked, beginning to suspect he had forgotten. However, he waved a hand.

"No, I know about that. It's Wednesday. But isn't that just the one day, right? What do you need the whole week for?" Oliver pressed.

I groaned. "Oliver, you are not going to die if you don't have someone to play Quidditch with for a week. You are acting ridiculous."

Wood frowned. "Am not. I will practice by myself, no big deal. But really, the whole week?"

I let my feet hit the earth with a thud, sliding off my broom. "Monday I'm meeting Heidi in Diagon Alley, we're spending a few days there. Wednesday is the party, and Thursday Mom and Dad are taking me to Spain for the rest of the week. Happy?"

Oliver sighed. "You always complain that I never take an interest in anything but Quidditch. Yet when I try to start a conversation, all I get is this attitude…"

I stared, giving him a doubtful look. He did not just go there. Slowly his serious expression crumbled and he grinned broadly. "You better be joking," I remarked, laughing.

"'Course," Oliver confirmed. He sprawled out on the grass, staring up at the sky before extending an arm to point. "That cloud looks just like Snape."

I laughed a bit, settling myself next to him and searching for the cloud. I found it, noting the part that extended like a beaky nose. Then I focused on the cloud nearest it, before pointing it out. "And there is Quirrel," I told him.

Oliver laughed, and we spent the next few minutes finding people in the clouds, turning it into a competition. It reminded me of summers past, most of which had been spent in this very field. Finally he interrupted our game.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Oliver asked, looking over at me.

I reluctantly dropped my gaze from the clouds to him, searching his face as I pretended to think about his question. Little did he know I was actually wondering exactly when he got so cute. "Um...Nothing," I answered finally, deciding he had been cute since he was a little boy with missing teeth. Only now for some stupid reason it was starting to affect me.

He rolled his eyes, a strangled groan of frustration coming from his chest. "You say the same thing every year. You know I'm going to get you a present, can't you just make it easy for me?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "How fun would it be for me if I just told you? Hm?"

He gave me a playful shove. "Maybe I will just get you an empty box. If you really want nothing so bad."

I turned onto my side, facing him where he was laying next to me. His eyes, humorous, searched mine. I faked a pout. "I want something," I told him quietly.

His eyes widened a fraction of a millimeter at my tone, which I had to admit had come out rather flirtatiously. I saw him swallow hard. "Tell me," he said after a moment. I felt something weird in my chest at his voice, which had also grown quiet.

I sat up suddenly, feeling like I was entering dangerous territory. "Nothing," I repeated, standing and starting to walk away.

"Wh-what? Tamsin!" He protested, hopping up too. He pulled me around by the arm.

"I just-You know me, I don't care about presents Oliver," I explained, shrugging. I smiled easily, but he kept looking at me just as suspiciously.

"Well what…I…Are you okay?" He asked finally, looking completely confused.

"Of course. I just have to go pack a bag, we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron Monday night," I offered. He let go of my arm, nodding.

"Fine, if you're sure," he said uncertainly. I felt a little guilty, because I knew Oliver Wood could handle Quidditch tactics and O.W.L.s level potions. But somehow I doubted he could handle the weird workings of the female mind, especially when said female was starting to develop a crush on him.

I gave him a reassuring smile and hugged him. "See you at the party?" I asked.

"I'll be there. Have a good time at Diagon Alley, yeah?" Oliver asked. I nodded.

* * *

The next morning I met my best friend, Heidi Macavoy, in the Leaky Cauldron. We are in the same year and were friends even before we both started playing for Hufflepuff's Quidditch team. She is a chaser too, though she made the team in her second year, while I didn't get the position until my third.

I used floo powder to get to Diagon Alley, even though I hate the stuff because it always makes me dizzy. I went spinning around, hanging onto my bag that I had slung over my shoulder. Finally I came to a stop, falling not so gracefully from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. I landed onto the hard stone floor, wincing.

Heidi was already there, if the high pitched giggles were any indication. "You'd think she'd be a bit more balanced, being a Quidditch player and all," she commented. I wondered vaguely who she was talking to while I laid where I had fallen, rubbing a throbbing elbow.

And suddenly I was looking up into the face of a boy with light brown hair and serious gray eyes. I recognized him just as he extended a hand to help me up. I took it, standing up, only to raise an eyebrow in surprise. Cedric Diggory had certainly not been that tall when I last saw him. Then again I had never really paid much attention to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm just dandy," I replied. "The feeling should return to my arm soon, I believe." Cedric's eyebrows shot up at my sarcasm, and I grinned.

Heidi appeared by his side, shaking her head. Her hazel eyes were sparkling as she smirked at me. "She's just joshing you. Tamsin is a lot tougher than she looks, due to her always having to catch herself as she stumbles around."

I narrowed my eyes at Heidi. "'Scuse me, miss, but who was it that did a back flip right off her broom last year? Because of a silly little insect?"

Heidi tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, glaring. "It was not a 'silly little insect', that thing was a monster!"

I opened my mouth to retort, but that was when I noticed Cedric fidgeting nervously. His eyes kept darting between the floor and me, but when he saw me look at him his ears tinged pink. Heidi seemed to notice him suddenly.

"Sorry, we don't mean to ignore you. Bickering is sort of how we reacquaint ourselves after long periods of separation," she explained.

Cedric smiled at her. "It's fine."

Heidi looked back at me, jerking her head in his direction. "Tamsin, this here is-"

I interrupted her. "Cedric Diggory, right?" I asked.

He looked down at me in surprise before giving a small nod. "Yes. We've never actually met, though I've seen you around," he said quietly, and I noticed the pink blush creep from the tips of his ears down his neck.

"So you're our hopeful for the seeker spot, huh?" I asked, sizing him up. He was tall but slender, and pretty darn good-looking too. He seemed to have an issue with actually looking at me though. Perhaps I have a third eye no one ever mentioned.

Before he could reply Heidi answered for him. "Yep, this is him. The Cedric Diggory. We were just chatting while I waited for you to take your sweet time arriving."

"Well I'm here now," I said, grinning. "So let's get going. You wanna tag along, Diggory?" I offered.

Slowly, a crooked smile spread over his face before he nodded. "Sure," he agreed.

_A/N: Please review, let me know if you're interested in this story being continued. Anyone who reads Crazy, i am working on the update right now too so don't worry._


	2. Ch 2: Birthday Wish

Ten Years

Chapter Two: Birthday Wish

A while later we wound up in Gambol and Jape's Joke Shop. I was curiously examining the merchandise. Heidi, however, had taken to interrogating poor Diggory.

"So, Cedric, how's puberty treating you?" she asked briskly, pointing at him with a toy wand.

Diggory's dark eyebrows knitted together in confusion at her question. "Er…alright?" he replied uncertainly.

I laughed. "Stop it, Heidi. Can't you see your embarrassing the poor boy?" I asked. My blonde friend looked up at Cedric, who was blushing again for the millionth time already. I was a little surprised he was so shy, being a fairly popular Hufflepuff.

"Oops. My mistake. I was merely remarking on the fact that you've gotten quite handsome," Heidi explained. He ducked his head.

"Uh…Thanks?" he said, amused.

I went back to perusing through bins of quills bewitched to write out crude things when put to parchment, while Heidi laughed. "So, have you got yourself a girlfriend to fancy yet?" she asked him, resuming her business-like manner.

"No," he answered.

"No!?" Heidi repeated, pretending to be shocked. I dropped the quill in my hand and watched the performance. Heidi could be a little tough for some people to handle; she was a very emotional, energetic person. In that look-at-me kind of way. I could sense a show about to be put on and was curious how Cedric would react.

Heidi was staring, mouth agape in feigned shock, at him. Then she spluttered, "Uh-no? Why ever not? How utterly disappointing! I say, if a fine sweet boy like you can't find a girl in this world, what hope is there for the rest of the bumbling male population?"

She paused to take a breath and I muttered, amused, to the taller Hufflepuff, "Try not to look her directly in the eyes, it encourages her." Cedric looked down at me, eyes wide, before laughing slightly in disbelief.

"Honestly, it's not a laughing matter! Dear mother earth and father Merlin, we're doomed! Our feminine hopes of finding our knight on a white steed, defeated! Clearly there is a chink in this boy's armor!" she ranted on, starting to not even make sense.

I looked over Cedric before announcing, "Uh, don't see any chinks, Heidi."

She took another breath before finally letting her serious expression crumple and laughing. "Oh, I suppose you don't, Tamsin," she said, winking. "What we have here is some grade A eye candy. Behold!"

I stared back. "Right. Uh, kinda getting bored here. Can we go to the Menagerie?" Cedric nodded enthusiastically, probably in a rush to get out of the shop since Heidi's performance had caused several older girls to actually behold him. And they apparently liked what they saw.

Heidi sighed. "You bore so easily, my dear. Fine, to the Menagerie!" she ordered theatrically, whirling to point out the shop door. We shuffled out and along the main street of Diagon Alley, probably looking like a misfit group.

There was me, fairly plain looking in muggle jeans and a t-shirt. Then there was eccentric Heidi, with her shining blonde hair and weird fashion sense, wearing leather cowboy boots and a white dress that made her look hip. And lastly Cedric, tall and regal looking, attracting more than a little bit of female attention. When a second girl whistled Heidi had had enough, however.

She whirled at the perpetrator, screeching, "If you want this merchandise, then I gotta warn you, hun, he aint cheap!"

I snickered. "We're selling Cedric now?" I shot a glance over at him to see what his opinion was. He was smiling good-naturedly. Of course he was. I wondered just what it would take to actually aggravate the boy, or if that was just impossible. Surely Heidi had to be testing his limits.

Finally we arrived at the Magical Menagerie, shoving open the door and walking in. It wasn't very busy, as the back to school rush of students getting pets hadn't set in yet.

While Heidi immediately darted for the corner of the store that held all the dangerous animals, my attention was caught by a pen of fuzzy, custard colored fur balls. They were humming and shuffling around, crawling over one another. I went over, peering down as I tried to see one's face.

The shopkeeper came over. "See something you like, Miss?" he asked nicely.

"Are these puffskeins? They are so cute!" I practically squealed. Okay, I might be the resident tom boy of my neighborhood, but even I had a girly side. And currently it was determined to get one of these squishy little cuddle puffs.

"Well, lucky for you, they're only ten galleons!" he announced as if I should be grateful.

My face fell. "Well, lucky for you, I…don't have ten galleons," I retorted. His face fell too. Good, I'm not the only one disappointed.

"Sad to hear, Miss. Sad news indeed," he said, leaving me by the pen to go serve paying customers. I frowned down at the one nearest me, who was ramming repeatedly into the wire wall of the cage. Clearly they weren't that intelligent.

"I'm sorry, looks like I won't be taking you home," I told it regretfully. I kneeled down next to it, reaching out a hand to squeeze two fingers through the opening and pet its fur. A long, thin tongue came out and wrapped around my hand. "Eugh," I said, laughing, and pulled my fingers back. "Sorry, maybe I'll come back for you, yeah?"

The fuzz ball cooed happily. I assumed that to be a yes.

"Ooh, are you getting one?" Heidi's voice chimed from behind me. I turned around to see her standing there with a snake wrapped about her shoulders.

"Uh, no, I don't have the money…" I said, before gesturing at the serpent. "Uh, Heidi…snake?"

"Oh, right. Forgot he was there for a minute. Be right back." She disappeared into the back of the store. I sighed, glancing around for Cedric. He was by the front door, eyes on me. My eyebrows shot up as he quickly glanced elsewhere, ears turning pink with a flush.

Honestly, remind me to check a mirror later for that third eye. Heidi reappeared, insisting, "Oh well. Say a tearful goodbye to your friend, there, and let's get going. I'm hungry."

"Kay. Bye Herman," I told the custard puff. He cooed, and I'd like to think this time it was a little sadly. We joined Cedric by the door, me making a conscious effort to pretty much ignore him lest he make me feel even more like a freak.

"Are you staying here, Cedric?" Heidi demanded as we emerged back into the sunlit street.

"No. Actually I have to go soon, we're leaving for vacation tonight," he explained, frowning.

"Oh, that sounds fun. Where to?" Heidi asked curiously.

"Canada," Cedric replied.

Heidi made a face. "You need a new travel agent, then. What's in Canada, besides moose and that big waterfall?"

"My dad's side of the family, for one thing," Cedric said.

"Oh. Well, pity, I was going to insist on you coming to Tamsin's birthday party on Wednesday. But now I guess I'll have to take no for an answer," Heidi replied, mock pouting. I sent her a death glare.

Cedric paused. We were now outside one of the larger hotels in the area. "Sorry I can't make it," he said, gray eyes darting down to mine for only a second. "I should go, though, Dad is probably expecting me." He jerked his head back at the massive hotel looming above us.

"Right. See you later, Cedric," I said, finally speaking up now that he was leaving.

"Have a lovely holiday, Cedric," Heidi added, beaming. He nodded, disappearing through a pair of shimmering gold doors into the fancy building.

Heidi turned to me, narrowing her eyes. "You could have been more pleasant to him," she chastised me.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, intent on getting back to the Leaky Cauldron. I was hungry. "He acts weird around me, it makes me feel like I'm a freak," I complained.

Heidi grinned from ear to ear. "You know, he was actually rather talkative before you came tumbling out of the fireplace."

"Yes? All that does is confirm I am the reason he acted weird," I grumbled.

"Exactly," she agreed.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "As my best friend, Heidi, aren't you supposed to be…Gee, I dunno, a little more kind and reassuring? Instead of confirming I scare people?" I grumbled.

With an exaggerated sigh, Heidi rolled her eyes as we turned a corner. "Tamsin, you are so dense…If people were ice cubes, you'd be the only one to sink in the theoretical glass of water."

* * *

My mother had outdone herself. The day of my fourteenth birthday, my house was overflowing with people. My mother buzzed among them, ever the social butterfly, while I hid out in the garden most of the party. I knew most of the people in the house, but was far from friends with them.

The entire Weasley clan had arrived, along with the Johnson's and Longbottom and her grandson. Eventually my mother sent Oliver on a recovery mission, as he found me hiding behind hydrangeas and practically dragged me back into the family room. When I tried to put the slip on him, he only locked a massive hand on my wrist and insisted, "There's cake!"

"I don't even like cake," was my retort.

Oliver laughed. "Liar."

"How do you know? Maybe I've just been pretending all these years…" I suggested.

He managed to squeeze me through the door and now was marching me forward, a huge cake with candles already lit looming in the distance. "Yes, you've been so clever. Pretending all these years to despise sweets. You can't lie to me, Tamsin," he said.

I gulped as I was pulled by my mother in front of the cake. Oliver was wrong. _So_ wrong. Because I clearly could lie to him, frequently, as he hadn't yet discovered the fact that I am hopelessly infatuated with him. "Make a wish," my mother commanded.

Squinting my eyes shut, I wished the first thing that came to mind. _I want Oliver naked, willing, and waiting in my bed. Got that magical birthday candles?_ When a hysterical giggle escaped me as I realized just how ridiculous that wish was, I peeked an eye open. Everyone was exchanging weird expressions, and Oliver was still standing there.

Fully clothed, I might add. So much for birthday magic. I took a deep breath, blowing all the candles out. Then I ate the first piece, wrinkling my nose up in mock disgust as Oliver chuckled. Then the time finally came for presents.

The first gift was from my parents, and as I took the lid off, I instantly regretted it. Leave it to my mother to gift me with lacy bras and underwear while every person on the planet is watching. Oliver, sitting right beside me, managed to turn his laughter into a low cough before I had to elbow him in the ribs. Still, he instinctively flinched away, expecting it.

The next few presents were boring. School supplies, clothes, books, and a knitted sweater with a huge badger happily grinning from Mrs. Weasley. The next present was from Oliver. I bit a lip as I unwrapped it, actually half expecting an empty box.

When I did see what was inside, however, I squealed once. Twice. And then I happily threw my arms around the boy next to me. He had gotten me a Holyhead Harpies poster. But it wasn't just a poster. No, it was a poster signed by not one, but all three of the chasers. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed.

Oliver was grinning. "I know it's not nothing, but…"

I smirked back. Then I caught sight of Oliver's mother behind him, a knowing smile on her face, as if she had caught us at something.

Awkwardly, I untangled my arms from his and made sure to move back so there was a decent amount of space between us.

My mother picked up the next gift to hand it to me, but made a confused face. When I saw the small circular openings along the bottom of the box, I did too. When she passed it to me, it felt oddly heavy, like all of the weight was in one corner. I jerked the bow until it came untied, then pulled the lid up.

"Awwwe," I whined, my face instantly going into cooing girl mode when I saw the small puffskein ramming its head repeatedly into the side of the box. "Herman!"

I reached in, gently picking up the little guy and cuddling him. Needless to say, everyone was currently staring in awe at both me and the animal. Probably because they had never seen me act so…feminine. I might have beat up a Slytherin once and I refuse to wear skirts but that doesn't mean I'm not a girl. About time everyone got that through their heads.

"Who got you that?" my mom asked, surprised.

I shot an accusing glare over at Heidi, lounging in an arm chair. She held her hands up defensively. "Don't look at me," she said.

I furrowed my brow. "If it wasn't you, then who would it be…" I snatched the lid up and more carefully read the label. "…Oh."

"Who is it from?" my mom asked, snatching the lid away. "Oh, Cedric Diggory?"

"What?" Oliver asked, surprised. I shrugged, laughing as the puffskein started vibrating on my lap. A few minutes later, I transferred Herman to Oliver's lap. "Hold my baby, will you?" He looked down with evident dislike on his face at the creature, which started turning in circles.

I returned to the diminishing pile of gifts in front of me, only to be interrupted about two seconds later when Oliver made a disgusted noise and a cream colored puff went flying across the room. Herman hit the wall with a soft thump and slid down to the ground. I turned to stare incredulously at Oliver, who was rubbing his nose.

"Why the bloody hell did you just chuck my puffskein across the room?" I asked in disbelief.

Oliver glared over at Herman accusingly. "It tried to stick its tongue up my nose!"

"So?" I asked.

Oliver rolled his eyes, gesturing over at it. "_Herman _is fine. Look, he's a resilient little guy."

Indeed, Herman the puffskein had resumed scuffling about on the floor next to Ginny Weasley, most likely feasting on cake crumbs. But that wasn't the point. I stood up, sighing. "Merlin, you can be a git sometimes Wood," I told him, leaving the remaining presents behind.

I stomped childishly out into the garden, seeking solitude. I had never really liked parties, and being cramped like sardines into the house had gotten to me. Not to mention the fact that I was still inexplicably bothered by Oliver. Of course he had not done anything really wrong. It was just the fact that at some point I had begun to like him and now every day meant being reassured he saw me as nothing more than a little sister.

Frustrating, to say the least. After a while just sitting out on the stepping stones, mulling over my pathetic adolescence, I spotted Herman wandering about beneath the arbor. Shortly behind him were Fred and George Weasley, one donning a pink lacy bra undoubtedly scavenged from my present pile.

The other twin wore a blue bra, both of them grinning as if they were being cute. Between them was Oliver, grumbling as they forced him forward. "Now apologize Wood. We would hate to force you into Tamsin's intimates," one taunted.

"Not that he would fit," the other snickered.

Oliver, staring down at his toes, mumbled, "Er…I'm sorry, about you know, chucking Herman and all…and if I…y'know, if I upset you…"

I couldn't help but let a laugh escape me. The Weasley twins were currently showcasing their lack of cleavage and Oliver had been scuffing at the ground with one toe, eyes darting up to mine. It was too adorable.

"It's not really a big deal. I overreacted," I replied.

Finally laughing, Wood gave the twins a shove. They both blew kisses back to him as they disappeared from the garden. He plopped down on the ground next to me, turning seriously to me. "I know what you wished for," he stated.

My heart rate instantly increased tenfold. "Er…haha…Um what then?" I asked, nervous.

He smirked. "That Hufflepuff will win the cup this year. But I hate to break it to you, Applebee…Not gonna happen."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Of course I couldn't possibly have wished for anything but Quidditch…"


End file.
